Requiem of Snow
by NeoGardevoir
Summary: An epic in the vein of Song of Fire and Ice. Rated M from the first chapter.
1. I: Donty's supa edgy fuckyou quest

DONTY'S QUEST FOR FUCK YOU: A FANFIC:

We begin our scene in a house somewhere in Limbo City, a district of CAPCOM. A guy with short, black, douchey hair, clad in a tank top and black jeans is lounging on his couch, playing CHADO DA HEJHAG on his PS4. His name is Donty, but you can call him Dante da Demon Killah. Donty has just completed a mission in-game.

"YEA!," cheered Donty, "_**FUCK YOU!**_"

just then, a gal with short, black hair, clad in a white blouse and a miniskirt loaded with pouches, walks in from the bathroom. Her name is Mary, but she took up "Lady" when the other Dante called her that. She has heterochromia.

"Dude, shut_ UP_ already~!," yelled Lady. "_**FUCK YOU!**_," yelled Donty, "Are you shitting me? I'm Dante _Now_,** BITCH**! Suck my dick, **WHORE**!"

"That's it! I'm Leaving," said Lady.

"_**FUCK YOU!**_" Screamed Donty, grabbing a gun nearby and shoots it. Lady dodges, then leaves, visibly upset. Donty sat back on the couch, proceeding to beat off to a video of a puking, cussing insect-beast thing. Suddenly, his hair turned white. He looses his hardon, and walks to his bathroom. Pulling out some black hair dye, he dumps it into his hair.

"_Not in a million years_," muttered Donty. sad part, though, is that he is completely unaware that outside of his house, a blond, spiky-haired guy with a huge freakin sword, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans with wallet chains, and black vans sneakers is standing RIGHT ON HIS FRONT PORCH, just about to smash his door in. He does. Donty immediately bolts out the bathroom, guns in hand.  
"_**FUCK YOU!**_" scramed Donty. He Shoots at Cloud, who promptly blocks the bullets with his huge freakin sword.

"Guess how many times I rang your doorbell," muttered Cloud.

"Like I give a shit," mocked Donty.

"Twenty," rebutted Cloud, "I heard from this...Lady...that you are having trouble with your...relationship with her."

"_**FUCK YOU!**_" exclaimed Donty, "I just wanted da pussy."  
"Good luck." said Cloud.

Donty looked at Cloud menacingly. He stared him down and said these dreaded words: "My dick's bigger."


	2. II: Cloud vs Donty

Cloud stared at Donty uncaringly. "So what if your dick IS bigger?," he rebutted, twirling his blade into position, "You're still a douchebag."

Donty glared. "FUCK YOU!," he screamed, pulling out the blade of Fuckyou. He charged at Cloud. Just as he was about to decapitate Cloud, he parried the attack. "Anger doesn't neccesarily mean power, Donty," reminded Cloud.

"What the fuck, motherfucker?," snapped Donty, confused, "how the fuck else am I supposed to fucking attack you, you cocksucking piece of shit?" Cloud smirked.

With one dolphin slash to the sky, Cloud's giant sword overpowered the blade of fuckyou, and with one dolphin swipe, flung Donty into the sky. He then jumped at him. Donty kickflipped, regaining his balance, yet ultimately missing the yellow-haired badass. Pulling out his dual guns, Donty fell to the ground, shooting at Cloud thuggishly.

Needless to say, Cloud parried the bullets, and landed on his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?," screamed Donty, frustrated that a complete human could manhandle him. Donty screamed. This was not an ordinary scream. This was a nigh-demonic one, almost as if he failed SMB Level 1-1 for the 666th time.

The smoke cleared. Cloud stood, unflinching. Donty's hair was now white, and the sword of fuckyou was emanating demonic energy. "Your fuckin ass can't fuckin beat me now, fucker," roared Donty, charging at Cloud.

Cloud attempted to parry Donty's charge, but Donty's sheer aggression got the better of him, and he was floored.

"ow..." grunted Cloud, struggling to get up. He collapsed. Donty looked at him.

"PFFHAA!" laughed Donty, "faggot. you just got fucked over, fucker. I'm part demon. Bet YOU can't do dat. By da way, my name, is Dontay. But you can call me Dante da Demon Killah. Has a nice ring to it, dont yeu think?"


End file.
